Don't Mind Me, I'm Only Dying
by bayside12
Summary: A mess in which Tori has gotten into. She has made a deal in exchange for Jade's safety but the deal will cost her dearly. Another Jori Fic that I'm working on.
1. Chapter 1

[**Jade**]

It's Friday night, the wind roared outside with great anger, making the tree branches shrivel with terror. The rustling of the autumn leaves swiveled all over my house. My window was slightly cracked open but it didn't stop the cold wind to seep its way through. I don't care though, nothing right now could make me shiver up. I already felt numb and cold inside, so closing the window was the least of my worries. Besides, I always kept my window open just enough so Tori would know I was still awake. She thought it would be romantic if she entered through my window instead of using the front door during nights. But, now it has become a bad habit, I always leave it open hoping that maybe one night she'd climb up and save me from the mess that she has created.

I take a sip of my hot cocoa, I let it burn my mouth hoping that it'll warm me up. I gag at the sudden taste. Why am I even drinking this shit? I hate it. How did it even get in my coffee mug?

I walk downstairs to the kitchen to splash it down, it stains my white sink brown, like the color of Tori's eyes but hers are always a better shade of brown. No. I have to stop thinking about her it's been three weeks already since she's stopped calling me 'babe.' It's been three weeks since she probably stopped thinking about me. When am _I_ going to stop thinking about her?

I rinse my sink and the brown liquid swirls down the drain. I let the water run for just a little longer, I watch as it trickles down my hands, falling softly on the sink. It felt good for some strange reason, almost hypnotic in a way.

I walk back upstairs to my room; it's become my only friend in this dilemma. My door has felt my anger, my walls have heard my cries, and my pillows have felt my tears, all because of her. I plop down on my bed, it reeks of depression but I've come to enjoy the intoxicated fragrance.

As I'm about to insert my ear buds, I hear a low knock on my door, my heart starts racing. They open my door, the light from the hall contrasted their body.

"Tori?" Wow I've actually said something. I've been so trapped inside my own mind that I had forgotten what speaking felt like, what I sounded like and what do I choose to say? Freakn' Tori's name.

"No honey it's me."

No of course it wouldn't be Tori, if she hasn't showed her face around here in three weeks what makes me think that she'll show up now. She doesn't care about me.

"How are you feeling?" My mother asks.

"Get out, mom. I want to be alone." I pleaded. She kisses me on my forehead and diverts her body towards my door.

I have pushed everyone out of my life, I've barricaded myself with thick walls again. Maybe I should blame myself for letting my guard down, maybe it's all my fault my fault. I never once let my walls down for Beck, so yeah it's all my fault that my heart is broken into pieces right now.

I even got to the desperation phase, where I found myself calling her nonstop. Eventually, I settled with the sound of her answering machine, saying she's going to get back to me someday. I kept it close to my heart, hoping that she would and that maybe she would wake me up from this nightmare and say it was all just a joke, a cruel joke.

I roll onto my side bracing onto my knees, bringing them up to my torso, as far as they could go. I cup my ear buds and without interruption, I successfully plug them in my ear. I feed my sorrow with some sad tunes. The first song that comes up, _Tegan and Sara – Where Does the Good Go,_ just the perfect song. My head is throbbing from all of these thoughts, from all of the crying. I pull my blanket up to my nose, and let a combination of my cries, the wind, and the song to put me to sleep. '_It's love that breaks the seal of always thinking you would be real happy and healthy, strong and calm.'_ The last words of the song that I remember hearing before it put me to rest, peacefully. Night is the only time of the day where I get to be at peace with myself, to forget everyone for a while, that is, if I'm lucky enough to not let my dreams haunt my peaceful slumber.

I awake to the sun creeping behind my curtains, my alarm clock flashes eagerly, trying to get my attention so I could snooze it to put it to rest – but I don't. I lay in bed unbothered by the sound but only because I can't hear its annoying ring; the noise was coming in muffled. I sit up in bed and rub my eyes. It's already Monday; another weekend that I wasted, dwelling on my sorrow. My ear buds pop out of my ears and that's when my alarm clock roars through my ear, forcing me to be fully awake.

I prepare for a long dreadful week.

I walk into Sikowitz class. I despise his class more than ever now. I get to see Tori flaunting how happy she is without me, while I'm literally falling apart of every minute. How does she do it? Pretend like we didn't happen.

"Alright everybody pay attention." Mr. Sikowitz announces. "We will be having a karaoke night tomorrow night, I will leave a sheet out to whoever wants to participate. You can pair up or go solo. Now then, let's get to business…" From that point on I just tune him out, along with the rest of the class.

It's been a while since I've participated in a school play or for karaoke night. I guess I should give it a try, they say singing out your feelings helps to get over someone, well we'll just see about that. Everything is soon quite. I drop down on one of the empty seats in the back, away from everyone. They've all gotten used to me being a loner. I pushed my friends away from me, blocking them out. They probably hate me, I don't blame them I would hate me too.

After 30 minutes of being in this stupid class I dip out before the bell rings. I'm walking over to my locker when I hear someone following.

"Jade?"

My heart stops. Could my ears be deceiving me right now? I slowly turn on my heels and there she is, she's looking at me with that same look she gave me when she broke up with me, like she pity's me. I hate that look. I don't want her pity. I want her to love me, and to look at me like I'm her whole world just like how she used to. How her eyes would light up every time I came to sight, her cheeks would flush, and she would get all nervous – that's the 'façade' I want to see, not this 'pity' look.

My blood starts to boil. "What?" I snarl.

She takes my hand, introducing the little tingles again. She guides me inside the janitor's closet. She slowly clicks the door shut, her hand rests on the brim of the handle. She exhales and her hands fall to her side, she turns around, her body facing me but her eyes are hitting the cold hard ground. She opens her mouth only to close it. She's quiet. She lets the silence invade what little space we have in here.

"Well spit it out, Vega!" I scream.

She jumps at my sudden tone but her eyes are still glued to the ground. She wipes her hands on her thighs and finally decides to talk. "I-It's been three weeks that we have—broken up and you still look depressed. I-I'm worried about you."

"Oh wow I'm sorry, I didn't know depression came with an expiration date; here let me put a smile on for Queen Vega." I shoot her a fake smile. "Happy?"

"No. Jade, I know how you feel. This is hard for me too I—"

"Wait what? It's hard for you too? Wow. You know it's kind of hard to believe that, when _you _broke up with me to date that jerk, Ryder. Every day I have the pleasure to see you literally shoving your tongue down his throat. I didn't leave you, you left me okay? You broke my heart but that didn't bother you at all did it? You tell me you love me, next thing I know you break up with me. So no Tori, I don't think you understand how you could even possibly feel half as bad as how I'm feeling."

"Jade! People change, feelings change—" Her voice cracked with emotion, she bites her quivering lip. She sure does know how to put up an act. It was one of her many specialties. I curse this school for teaching her methods as to how to act in certain situations.

"Bullshit." I mutter. "Look me in the eye, Vega, and tell me you don't love me."

Her eyes fall to the ground, she sniffs. I reach out to touch her, to hold her in my arms but I stops mid-way as she begins to talk. "Jade, I lo-" She bites her tongue and remains silent. "I-I—I have to go." She spun around and walked out, leaving me behind with the sentence lingering in the air, unsaid. After three weeks of not talking to one another I was hoping that maybe she would come to her senses and say she still loves me but I guess I was wrong; instead I had the pleasure of only tasting sympathy in her words, it left a stinging itch on my throat – in my heart.

The room starts to embed my skin with the residue of Tori's fragrance. It boils my blood once more. I storm out before the smell of her burns into my skin. My head collides with another, a normal person's reaction would be to cry out in pain or to automatically bring the hand to the wound but I'm not a normal person. I don't flinch or cry out in agony, like the person beside me is. I haven't seen her around here, then again I haven't noticed anything these past couple of weeks.

"I'm so sorry." She spoke. She's groaning in pain. "Are you okay?"

I begin to walk away.

"Wait!" She called out.

I ignore her and I continue pacing, but she catches up to me. I'm in no mood to be talking to anyone right now. I feel like a ticking bomb, ready to explode. I wouldn't want to go off on her, it's not her fault for my problems.

"I'm new here and I was wondering if you could help me get to Mr. Sico-Sikowitz class. I have him for first period. I was—"

"You're late. Class will be over in less than 5 minutes." I say with gritted teeth. I don't trust my mouth right now if I were to fully open it to talk.

"Yeah I sort of figured that out, I just want to know where it's at. Can you show me?" She asked, her hand still pressed onto her forehead.

I flip her towards me where I force her hand away from the wound. It looks fine, but clearly her face tells me otherwise. My chest heaved, releasing a deep sigh. I force my anger away. "Alright. Follow me. Let me see your schedule." She quickly hands it over with a big smile on her face. Ugh, I hate happy people but I must say though she is a pretty piece of thing. "Okay let's see here, Christa—okay seems like you have all of my classes except for 4th period. That means I'm stuck with you all year round."

She giggles. "Well that's good."

"Okay well his class is right up ahead." The bell rings and the halls are soon filled with kids. "You can stick with me, either way we have 2nd period together right?" She nods. I weakly smile at her.

"Jade!" Cat springs into my arms. "Does that mean that you're back?"

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"I saw you smiling, Jade. Does that mean that you're back to your own self?"

"I-uhh no, Cat get off of me." The whole group suddenly comes over to us, even Tori with her stupid guy. He tried to hold her but she backed away from him. That was odd.

"What's going on here?" Andre questioned.

"Jade is back to her normal self again." Cat cheered.

"Shut up, Cat." Jesus, I swear this girl is really hung up on this idea and how the hell did she even see me smile? I barely even showed anything. Suddenly I feel an arm loop around my arm, I turn over and it was Christa. What's her problem and why the hell is she touching me?

"C'mon were going to be late." She tugged on my arm. Her exposed forehead now showing a small bump that has formed. I press my lips in a line, restraining a sudden urge to burst out in laughter.

"Who's this?" Tori hissed with furrowed brows. She glared down at the girl whose arm was still linked to mine.

Yeah she totally killed my mood. "None of your business." I retort. Suddenly I didn't mind that Christa was tugging on my arm. The sight of Tori was making me sick. I let Christa pull me away from the group.

"Kay! See you at lunch Jadey." Cat yelled over the noise of the crowd.

"Jadey? That's your name?" Christa giggled.

"It's just Jade. It's something she would sometimes call me when – we were friends."

"Were?"

"It's a long story, I-I don't want to talk about it." I shake her arm away from mine. "Thanks for pulling me away from them."

"Yeah you're face tells it all." She smiles and I smile back. There goes my face again, with the smile. I barely know this chick and she's already made me smile twice. I'm not complaining, it feels good that my lips can do that again. I don't know, there's just something about this girl.

We arrive to 2nd period a little too early, we pull aside to let the traffic pass by. She leans on the wall, unconsciously I put my arm over her head. Were so close, she smells of expensive perfume, Chanel. I can literally see her pupils expand like a balloon, almost channeling out her irises. I can almost hear her heart pounding through her chest. The sight of it all felt so familiar. Tori.

Suddenly, I felt someone grip my arm tight and they swung me around. Amber eyes became brown ones, furious brown eyes, glaring right into my eyes. Tori.

"Mind explaining what you're doing?" She hissed in a whisper.

I curled my eyebrows in confusion. I honestly don't know what she's talking about and what the fuck is she doing on this side of the school? As far as I know, her class was always opposite of mine; I know because I would walk her to her class and I remember always being late to mine.

"Well?" She added with raised eyebrows.

Still confused to her question I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know what you're talking about." I add. I turn my body to where Christa is standing, the sight made my insides turn –she was spaced out, she was bright red with a broad smile smeared on her face. Could Tori be talking about how we were just positioned?

I felt Tori's hand clasp my chin, forcibly bringing my face to lock back to hers again. Her seemingly face stated she was now beyond pissed.

"I saw you guys, pressed tightly to one another. Are you going to deny it?" She growled.

What?! Is she really going there? What does it matter to her? She has no right to come over here and demand an explanation as to why I'm getting too close to someone. I have every—wait. Could…she be…jealous?

Oh my god! She is! How else would you explain her attitude right now. This is great! Then that means that she still loves me right? She has to. A smug smile soon took over.

"Well?" She asks, not noticing my smile.

I clear my throat, disregarding the thought. "I still don't know what you're talking about." I twirl on my heels and take Miss. I'm-in-the-clouds by the hand where we both entered class. I felt Tori's eyes burn my back as she watched Christa and I hand in hand. Good. It's what she deserves. If she thought she was going to be happy as long as I wasn't then she was wrong. I'm going to have some fun with this but not right now. I'll play that card some other time.

By the time lunch came around I was already drained from the useless crap. I had intended to sit alone but as students filtered the black pavement, the empty seats on my table were soon filled by familiar faces. Everyone surrounded me, talking to each another like if everything was normal. I stabbed my salad with anger. On one side I'm kind of happy that they had the courage to sit with me after three weeks – I have my smile to thank, but on the other hand I just want to be left alone.

"Jade?" Cat chirps. I don't respond but she goes on with her sentence. "I've missed you." I shift my eyes at her and a smile has blossomed on my face. She gasps in surprise and covers her mouth, she lets her hand fall and a smile has taken over her face as well.

"Hey Tor! Over here." Robbie yells. My smile vanishes and I gulp so hard that probably the whole group heard; luckily the noise of the crowd subdued my gulp. She spots us and for the first time after our break up she's not with her stupid guy. She begins to walk over to us. I throw my fork in the bowl of salad and I start to get up. I don't want to be anywhere near her right now but I feel an arm pull me down.

"Please stay." Cat pleads with her eyes. She has the tendency to pull out the puppy dog eyes to get whatever she wants. Let me tell you, you would not want to say no to that face.

I sigh in surrender and I slump back down.

"Hey." Tori aims a wave at everyone but stops at me. She settles down and begins to unwrap her lunch. Everyone ignores the awkward tension and they begin to talk to one another once again. I play around with my salad, tossing it around in my bowl. I feel Cat's hand grip onto my thigh, flashing a comforting smile.

"Hey can I sit here?" I turn around and Christa is standing behind me.

"No." Tori is quick to reply.

"Yes." I respond. I forgot all about her, I accidentally left her behind when I took off in a hurry. I scoot closer to Cat just enough so Christa could sit next to me. She sits down with caution. Everyone in the group (every guy actually) gawk at her with jaws open. The first one to introduce themselves is Andre, then Beck, and lastly Robbie and even his fuckn' puppet. Cat then springs into her arms disregarding that I'm in the way.

"You're the girl that made Jade smile." She thanks her and Christa blushes softly.

"You're really pretty." Robbie interrupts.

"Shut up, Robbie." I reply. He slouches with a pout, Andre pats him on his back.

"It was just a compliment, Jade. It's not like she's your girl, or is she?" Tori snaps. She crosses her arms over her chest, expecting an answer. I roll my eyes at her. There she goes again with her jealousy. It's starting to piss me off but I noticed that Christa didn't bother to reply to Tori's remark, to insure her that we were just 'acquaintances' –if you want to call it that.

I turn my head to her direction, her caramel hair shielding her face leaving only the brink of her nose exposed. Doesn't take a genius to figure out who she's staring at. I look over to Tori to find that they're BOTH glaring at each other, with such malice in their eyes.

I get up. I can't take all of this. I leave everyone behind to deal with the tension.

Not even a few seconds pass by and someone is already following me. I flip around ready to tell them to fuck off but I bite my tongue when I see its Christa.

"What's up with her?" She demands. She fixes her backpack and continues to speed walk, trying to catch up to me. I slow down a bit until finally she taps my shoulder letting me know she's right beside me. "Did you guys have something going on?" She tucks her hair behind her ear.

I cringe at her last remark. I don't know if I want to answer that. To tell someone something so personal would mean reopening the fresh wound that I've tried so hard to heal on my own, as a matter of fact, it hasn't fully achieved its full recovery.

I was fine, everything was fine until she came along! All of this wouldn't have happened if I wouldn't have bumped into her. I don't want her here, if I wasn't still drenched in sorrow, I would still be the Jade that everyone feared; the one that would sure scare her away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. That's none of my business." She spoke. She ducks her head low.

I halt and I hold her arm so she could as well. "Can you do me a favor?" I ask with high hopes. She lifts her head, showing that smile again. I think it's time to play the card. "I know you barely know me and you don't have to agree but it be nice if you did." I exhale through my mouth, blowing away a few of my hair strands. "I want you to pretend to like me." I don't look away. I want to see her expression on her face.

She nibbles on her lower lip, working on a thought. Finally she opens her mouth to speak. "I'm in." She says. I smile so big that probably everyone around us saw. I don't care though, I'm just happy that I get to mess around with Tori for a bit. It's only fair right?

I can already taste it. Revenge is running through my body so fast, racing against my heartbeat.

* * *

_Hate it or love it? Leave some reviews and let me know please.  
_


	2. Before The Fall

_Sorry for updating so late, I've been having some problems with myself but I'll try to upload every week or so. Sorry if there are some mistakes I'm just too lazy to re-read this whole chapter all over again, I've read it like 10 times already. Well anyways here's chapter 2, before the fall. _

* * *

Three and a half weeks ago.

I awoke to the sound of Jade's soft snore. It was the cutest little thing. The warm light glistened her entire room, dust motes dance around in the sunbeams. I nuzzle up closer to her bare body, her steady heartbeat thumps loud in my ear drum; it's such a beautiful rhythm.

I lay in bed in awe, my itching fingers are in dire need to feel her body again. They crawl their way down to feel her; my fingertips graze her lips. I watch her attentively but she's deep in her dreams, oblivious by my touches. I smile. My fingers saunter their way up to her tits, flicking her nipple, I glare as they slowly start to get hard. My ears perk up as I hear Jade murmur my name. I look up, her corners turned up while still asleep. My heart jittered at the thought that I have invaded her dreams.

My stomach starts to grumble, that's my queue to rise and shine. I get up exposing my naked body to fall victim to the cold morning wind, goose bumps soon display on my body. The wind bleeds through the cracked window, hissing at me. I disregard it and I head over to her bathroom to freshen up.

I spend so much time in her house that part of my belongings have managed to settle comfortably in her room. I start to dress myself. I turn over to get a glimpse of Jade, I see she has already taken advantage of the empty spaces on the bed. I jump on her, an attempt to wake her up but it doesn't quite go how I thought it would. Before I know it, I'm already a level down from her.

I get up, soothing my already sore butt. "Get up, babe" I plead.

No response.

Fine. I leave her to her slumber. "I'll see you in a bit." I whisper in her ear.

I start to head downstairs where I am welcomed by Jade's mom.

"Good morning, Ashley." I say with a smile

"Good morning, sweetie." She takes a sip from her coffee. Her phone chimes from the counter top, she signals me for a sec as she presses her phone to her ear.

I head to one of the cabinets to pour some lucky charms cereal on my bowl. I pop some marshmallow figures into my mouth while I head to the refrigerator for some milk. Ashley's still in deep conversation with-I assume one of her customers. Her 'uh-huh's and yes's' fill the room, I looked back to see that she formed an imaginary gun with her hand, pressed to her forehead–her finger gun jerks up and her head falls on her shoulder. I laugh at her antic.

Finally I hear her end the conversation with a heavy sigh. "These clients are driving me crazy." She wraps her forehead with her hands in frustration. "Well anyways, how are you sweetie?" Before I can answer, her phone starts to ring again. She apologizes and takes her phone call inside her home office.

When she found out about my relationship with Jade, she so wonderfully held me in her arms, welcoming me into the family. We had dinner together along with Jade's step-father. She doesn't really talk much about her biological father and I never persist on the subject, it's just one of those things that needs to be left alone. Joe is a great guy, he's been a father figure to Jade for practically her whole life but with Joe comes his son, Travis. I have yet to meet him. Jade had commented something about how he's studying abroad and how he's supposed to come over for the winter break which is only a month away.

-(-0-)-

"You up babe?" I ask. She responds with a hum. She looks so comfortable and warm, I reside to her side and she quickly extends her arm on my waist. She pecks at my clothes, her furrowed brows lets me know that she is dissatisfied with my clothed body.

Her eyes peel open, a smile soon parades on her face. She stretches her body, letting out a satisfied sigh. She pecks my forehead and gets out of bed to head to the bathroom. "Do you want to go to a café or something?" The faucet begins to run. I follow behind. I lean my head on the door frame, eyes gawking at her smooth body. Her back right shoulder branded with a hickey that I gave her last night. Her back covered in claw marks, my claw marks.

"Soo…yeah?"

I snap out of my trance. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Do you want to go to a café?" She repeats. She begins to rake her hair with her fingers to create a messy bun. A few strands of hair she missed dance along while she moves. "Okay. Maybe I should cover myself before I start talking you." She smirks.

I shake my head. "I'm fine, babe. I can manage."

"Uh-huh. So yes or no?" She begins brushing her teeth.

"Actually, I just ate. Besides I have to go."

She looks at the mirror that reflects my image. "Why? It's Saturday, you have nowhere else to be than to be here with me." She cups some water and brings it to her mouth to gargle out the foam.

"Well gee thanks for making it seem like I don't have a life other than to be with you."

"I'm you're life, baby. You should spoil me and spend as much time with me as possible." She dries her mouth with a cloth. She wraps my chin with her fingers and presses her lips to mine, tasting her minty breath. Her free hand begins to lower my plaid pj's, soon they fall to the ground. Fully achieving that, she lifts me up and carries me onto her bed. Her kisses growing more passionately. I moan into her mouth as she slipped two fingers in me, they thrust in me with no mercy. Her other hand snaked under my tank top to pull and pinch at my hardening nipples. Her mouth is glued to mine. I start to feel light headed when finally she departs her mouth from mine, I take a mouthful of air to which she laughs. Her fingers curl up inside me and I moan louder as she starts to satisfy my spot. Didn't take long until I cried out. Pleasure ricocheting inside of me in hot bursts.

She fell to the side, her arm entangling over my waist. She gave me a tender kiss, calming me almost instantly after the orgasm she provoked. "Have I convinced you to stay?" She breathed. I smiled at her and pushed her off the bed, leading to a thump on her part. I got up to retrieve my pants.

"So I take that as a no?" She laughs from underneath the bed.

"Shut up babe. You just fucked me…not cool, if you would've made love to me by taking your time then that would've convinced me." I smile. "Anyways, I wish I could stay but I need to go."

She sighs in frustration. "Why are you so eager to leave?" She asks.

"Well I got paired up with some guy for a project and well we planned to meet up today to get started. The sooner we start the better."

She narrowed her eyes. "Who?"

"Umm, Ryder? I suppose that's his name."

Her face was washed with anger. She gets up off of the floor and grabs whatever shirt she finds on her drawer. She throws it on along with some plaid boxer shorts. After a moment of silence she begins to talk. "Listen to me. I don't want you to meet up with him. Flunk the project, let him do it–fuck I don't know but I don't want you to talk to him let alone get near him."

"Why?"

"Because–look just listen to me will you? Stay away from him." She pleads. Her face was now overwhelmed with desperation.

"I'm already failing the class and this project will help me boost it up to at least a C for this semester-that's if we do it right. I-I can't flunk it."

"So you're going to disobey me?" She asks with raised eyebrows.

"What are you, my mother? I don't know what problem you have with him but I'm not going to listen to you just because you have a hunch."

"It's not a hunch! I know what I'm talking about. Stay away from him! I forbid you!" She storms out of the room. Leaving me flabbergasted by her sudden change in mood. I turn the other cheek to march to her bathroom to shower.

After I knew that a warm shower would be sure to wash out any anger inside of me, I vacated the shower. I come out to find Jade sitting on her desk chair with elbows on knees. She looks up at me and flashes a warm smile, she extends her hand waiting for me to hold it. I sigh. I grab a hold of her hand and she pulls me in her lap. Her head falls into my chest and her arms encircle around my waist.

She's the first to speak. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to yell at you. I just know him and I know what he can do. He's a jerk."

"Babe?" She responds with a hum. "Would you be more at ease if I asked my dad to watch over us? Today's his day off so I can maybe ask him to keep an eye on him." She lifts her head, her warm eyes lit up and a smile manifested on her face.

"I would like that very much." We ended that discussion with chaste kiss.

-(-0-)-

"So you want some lemonade?" I ask.

"Uhh sure." He replied nervously. He leaned in towards me. "Does your dad have to be so close to–me?" He whispered.

See, if it weren't for what Jade said I wouldn't have asked my dad to watch over us. I wasn't even going to ask him but Jade made sure to do it for me. I don't get why she freaked out when I mentioned his name. She didn't say much, just that he was a jerk. I didn't ask her more about it—afraid that she was going to have another outburst. It's not because I'm scared of her-no-but because I hate fighting with her, just the thought makes me cringe.

"Never mind." He adds.

After an hour of strenuous thinking, we managed to complete half of our science project. I had told my dad to leave us alone after the first 10 minutes because he was interfering with our work, (he kept asking Ryder questions–personal questions), he was a bit skeptical about it but he agreed to leave us alone. He ended up leaving for a last minute shift anyway. Trina and mom go to their 'Saturday spa', so it was just him and I.

He's been sweet and polite throughout the whole time, so I don't get why Jade would say those things. I just don't think that he could possibly be an asshole, like how Jade portrayed him to be.

"Hey Tori?"

I look up. His face was inches away from mine, his breath on my cheeks. He leans in for a kiss. I pulled back and slapped him, bringing my hand to my mouth to wipe away the feeling of his lips off mine.

"What the fuck!" I yell.

He all but gives an impish grin. "Listen, Tori. I know you're dating, Jade, which frankly is a good thing." He gets up the chair and begins to walk over to the main door to lock it. I start to panic. "Don't worry precious I'm not going to do anything. I just want to _talk._"

"A-about what?" I stutter. I look down, my phone is inches away from my grasp.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You see, if you pick up that phone, I'll call my boys to have a 'chat' with Jade–so to speak."

My eyes daggered at him. "What? You're bluffing!"

His eyebrows shot up. "You think I'm lying? Two of my boys are following her every move right now and they're notifying me every five minute. One call from my end, and they'll be all over her." My eyes soon filtered with water. "Yeah you wouldn't want that. Now, let's get to the fun part, shall we?"

"What do you want?" I say with clenched teeth.

"Oh c'mon sweet cheeks, cheer up. I don't want to make _your_ life miserable it's Jade I'm after."

"Leave her alone!"

"Well that's the problem. I can't and I won't," he takes a causal sip from his glass. "Ever since you started dating her I've been waiting patiently to concoct my plan. After a month I finally convinced our teacher to get partnered up with you."

"Why?" I demand.

"Long story short, Jade and I dated a while back, she then left me to date that Beck guy. She broke my heart, and well now I simply want some revenge. That's where you come in. I want you to break her heart, crush it into pieces like shattered glass. After you do that I want you pretend to date me and I'll sit back and watch her shrivel up into despair. Sound like a plan?"

"N-no I–"

"Let me rephrase it. You have no other choice unless you want Jade to end up in some sort of "accident" Oh and might I also add, if you tell your daddy about this whole thing–let's just say things won't end well. So you decide, I'll give you till tomorrow." He shoots a wink; gathering his stuff, he leaves.

I collapsed onto the sofa, I let out a breath unaware that I had kept it in. I brought my knees up to my chest, holding them close to me as tight as I could, trying to keep a hold of my body. I can't do this. I love her too much, but–if I don't do as he says I'm afraid he might do something to her. I can't tell my dad either, because he'll be one step closer ahead of us and he'll hurt Jade. I also can't warn Jade because I know the first thing she'll do would be to go after him that sure won't end well.

The door suddenly opens, laughs fill the room. I wipe the remaining tears away from my cheeks. I get greeted by both Trina and mom while their shopping bags flutter in their hands. Mom saunters happily up to her bedroom to settle down her stuff. I take the opportunity to halt Trina on her tracks.

"Trina, I need to ask you for a favor." I ask.

"What is it?" She retorts, she crosses her arms over her chest.

"I-I need you to take me to Jade's place." I have no other choice. I have to do this now.

"Ugh, Tori you should have stayed there-" She stops mid-sentence, she narrows her eyes while leaning her head closer to mine. "Tori, have you been crying?"

"What? No. What makes you say that?" I turn around and fiddle with my hair.

She turns me back around. "I know when my little sister has been crying and you my dear have indeed. What's wrong?" She takes her shopping bags up to the first step of the stairs.

"Nothing. I just need you to take me to Jade's house, there are some things that I need to pick up."

"Did you have a fight with her? Do you want me to kick her ass, you know I will."

"No there's no need for that. Just–please will you take me?"

"Alright." She shrugs her shoulder and heads for the door, I follow behind.

* * *

"Hey babe." Jade greets me with a kiss. "I was just going to make some late lunch. You hungry?"

I shook my head and she kissed my forehead before making her way to the kitchen. Once her footsteps were out of hearing. I headed up to her bedroom where I pulled my clothes from their hangers and stuffed them inside my suitcase, thankfully I had left it here when I decided to move in half of my clothes to her house.

Tears start to stream down my cheeks. _I don't have another choice_, I repeat to myself over and over again, like a broken record.

The suitcase has reached its full capacity, I stretched the zipper over the bulging contents. I yank it off the bed and down the stairway, passing the kitchen without glancing in its direction. I hurried outside, meeting with Trina where she takes the suitcase off of my hands, my eyes averting her concern face.

"Tori?" Jade calls from the doorway of her house.

"Let's go, Trina." I say. She only nods, noticing the seriousness of the situation by my expression. I glance behind me to see that Jade was making her way over to where we stood.

"What are you doing?" She asked, gesturing to my suitcase. Her cute little apron was strung around her neck and entangled on her waist with a bow with smidges of food stain. "Babe?"

If I tell her right now as to why I'm leaving it'll only worsen the situation more, all hope of separating myself from her would only end in a bigger disaster.

I scratch my head and give the most sincere smile, only to try and buy some time to think of an excuse. "I-I'm taking my stuff back home I-I promised my mom that I was going to donate some of my clothes so I'm heading over there to pick which ones get to leave and which ones stay and well first things first before you donate you gotta make sure the garments are clean. As you can see I have a ridiculous amount of laundry to do and well if I wash at your house well I'll never finish, so it be best if I wash at one of those Laundromats."

"Jeez! It looked like you were leaving me." Her worried face soon washed with a calmer demeanor" Why were you leaving without telling me though?"

I glance toward Trina and then to Jade, struggling for the most believable lie.

"Does she have to tell you everything? You're so freakin' paranoid." Trina said with the dismissive smile she uses to deceive our parents so many times. She lunges my suitcase into the hatchback of her car and walks over to the driver's side, ready to leave.

"Oh," she said "you're still staying for the night right?" She sets her arms on my shoulders.

"Well it depends." I quickly reply. If only she knew what my true intentions were.

She nods understandingly and then smiles. "I love you." My throat clenches tight, no sound comes out of my mouth. She pulls me against her to lean in for a kiss. I pull her in closer, knowing it would be the last time I would feel her lips against mine. I kiss her long and hard.

I break the kiss, my head laying on the crook of her neck, taking in her sweet scent. "I love you, Jade." I whisper. "Never forget it." Tears fill my eyes as they start to spill over, falling down on my cheeks. Jade's smile soon washes out before she could say anything, I slip into the back seat of Trina's car and closed the door. I bring my hand to my mouth to cover my cries.

"What's wrong? Tori! Open the door!" She yelled.

"Go, Trina." I said, instantly feeling relief that she didn't question. I hear the ignition start.

"Hey! Stop the fucking car! Trina, stop the car!" She slammed her palm against the glass, repeatedly, as she starts to walk along with the car. "What did I do? Was it something I said? Tori! Open the door. Don't do this!" Realization and fear distorting her expression.

I'm sorry, Jade. I'm sorry. I love you, I do but I have to do this for your safety. Please don't hate me after this.

Trina pulled out of the drive way and onto the road, she pressed on the gas. She glanced into the rearview mirror, meeting my eyes. "I don't know what's going on sis but if this was your idea of breaking up with someone, let me tell you that's not how you do it." She sighs in discordance. "You can't head back home, that's where she'll first go she'll–oh god, I feel sorry for mom. You know what, I'm going to take you to a hotel, spend the rest of tomorrow to figure out what you want to do." She looked back into the rearview mirror but she didn't meet my eyes. "Jesus Christ, Jade," she muttered under her breath.

I turned to see and Jade was behind, her car was weaving its way through traffic, trying to catch up to us. My heart starts racing. Jesus, at this rate she's probably going to cause a collision. I turned back the light turned yellow and I felt the car slowing down. "Trina make that yellow light! Don't stop!" She obeyed, the engine roared as she sped through the light. I looked back and saw that Jade had stopped on the red light. I sigh in relief, for a second I thought she was going to run it.

Shortly after, my phone rings. I looked down to see Jades face pop up on my screen–I pressed ignored. The more I kept pressing ignore the more the calls kept coming back. I turned it off and shoved it in my pocket. My tears kept spilling, I had no control over them, I cried out not caring if I was being loud. I didn't want to do this. Tori, you're such an idiot!

After what seemed like forever, we finally pulled into the parking lot of a hotel, Trina opened the door for me as I lugged my body out along with my suitcase. We entered the lobby. Everyone is staring me down, probably because I look like a mess. I sat down while Trina went to the front counter to get me a room. She came back and we walked towards the elevator.

We waited patiently as we watched the fancy numbers drop one by one in slow motion. Finally the doors opened in front of us. She helps me with my suitcase, "here's your key. Its level 3, room 101. I'll pick you up tomorrow in the afternoon. Oh, here take my phone." I didn't question I just took it. She gave me a tight hug, one I was too weak to return. "Please think things through and if Jade isn't the one well I think it be best if you were to officially break up with her. It's such a shame, you two were like made for one another." She steps out just in time before the door slides shut.

I find my room and settle down when suddenly Trina's phone starts singing out one of Kesha's song. I answer it without even checking caller ID.

"Trina, have you seen Tori? I've been trying to get a hold of her but her phone is off. Is she there with you?" My mother yells frantically.

"Mom, it's me what's going on?"

"Tori? Oh thank god. What did you do?" I curl my eyebrows in confusion. "Jade is here and she has gone crazy!" From the other end of the call, I can hear Jade's fist pounding against the front door. Her voice crying out my name. Her pummeling and shrieks were blaring that it subdued my mother's voice. I cringed when I heard Jade's voice crack, yelling sorry multiple times.

It's not your fault babe, I'm the one at fault here. I'm sorry for putting you through this.

Suddenly my mother stopped talking.

"Jade calm down she's…hey!" My mother squealed. I heard the door pound against the wall of the house and I knew Jade had forced her way in. The voices seemed distant which meant my mother must have abandoned the phone somewhere on the sofa.

After what seemed like a minute or two the voices became clearer.

"Please, Holly, where is she!" She yelled.

"She's not here!" My mother shouted back. I have never heard her shout, not once, this was the first. A sudden nausea overwhelmed me as I waited for what Jade would do next. I jumped at the sudden noise of the door that had slammed shut. The phone crackled on her end of the call and finally she spoke. "Tori, honey, I have never seen Jade act like this. What happened between you two?"

"Mom…" That was as far as I could get before I started to choke up. I couldn't tell anyone about the reason behind it, they would all just make it worse. Please understand me I can't put Jade's life at risk.

"Honey listen to me she's still out there and it seems to me she's not going to leave if she doesn't see you. If your father sees this he's going to do something about it. Just come and talk to her." Her voice almost desperate.

"I-I can't. Let daddy take care of it. I know he'll take her home." I hang up the phone before she could convince me otherwise.

I laid in bed in a fetal position, holding tight to my chest. My heart felt like it has lost its rhythm and has been concaved by regret and hate towards myself. I can't imagine what Jade is feeling right now. I stare longingly at my phone, my heart is dying to talk to her but I know that can't be done. I throw my phone across the room and pull the covers up, covering my entire body.

I awoke, greeted by the sun. I was trying to oversleep, but my body was against it. I got up to brush my teeth, I took a shower and changed into fresh pair of clothes. I headed out to the room, awaiting for my sister's arrival. I turned on my phone and a rush of missed calls and texts quickly notified me.

They were all from Jade and a few from the house, almost all my voicemails were from Jade that she sent throughout the night and from this morning which meant she probably didn't bother to sleep. The endless voicemails she left me varied from rants to apologies to rants once more.

I called the house hoping Jade had gone home. My mom answers and I reassure her that I would be heading home shortly. She talks about how Jade was out all night on my front porch and how daddy found her there, he tried to give her a ride home but she didn't budge, so instead he stayed up all night with her talking about me…She's still out there, waiting.

I cursed every green light, for once in my lifetime, the one time I dread to go to my destination is when life hits me with the blessing of all green streetlights. Just my luck right? Well the only good part about it was that Trina and I remained in silence. I thanked her in my head for not mentioning anything about yesterday.

We arrive on my drive way first thing I see is Jade running to the passenger side, the door swifts open as she tries to pull me out but my body comes to a halt, still entangled by my seat belt. She crawls her way in and clicks it to release me, I stay still–speechless. Her grip on my wrist tightened as she drags me over to her car, I enter without fussing but I get rewarded by a slammed door in my face. Trina gets out of her car and goes over to talk to Jade but she fails miserably, receiving only the cold shoulder from Jade.

"Seatbelt." Her voice stern as she shifts the gear into drive.

I don't ask where were going, I don't care actually. She's quiet. All I can see is her grip on the steering wheel; her bruised knuckles pop with great anger. Her eyes are red and swollen, it's obvious it's due to lack of sleep and the sufficient amount of tears that she had shed. Black streaks of mascara have tainted her cheeks.

We come to a halt. She gets out of her car and I follow. She only took me around the block. Her back is leaning against the car. I go over to face her only to find cold eyes piercing right through me.

"I've been thinking about what I could've possibly done to make you leave in that way, but nothing, because I _haven't_ done anything." She grips onto my chin, bringing my face up to hers. Her green irises looked a shade darker. "What did that son-of-a-bitch say to you? Did he put you up to this?"

Yes! Yes! He did. He told me to break your heart so he can taste the pleasure in your suffering. For revenge.

She tosses my face away, her face distorted with disgust. She entangles her hand with her hair, smoothing it backwards with frustration. She then brings her fist close to her lips, pinching her index finger with her teeth as she shivers. She's holding back her anger, her chest is heaving, those eyes locked with mine. I know her anger will be ready to unveil.

"Answer me, Vega." She says with clenched teeth. My heart beat stops for an instant, but just that infinitesimally was enough to do a greater bad in my chest; like if she had stabbed right through my heart.

Vega. She had made my last name a stigma, my surname would spit of her mouth with such disgust. After she started to like me, she had promised never to call me by my last name again and she kept her word, that is–until now.

"Vega!" Her voice empowered my thoughts. She wrapped her hands onto my shoulders, gripping tight, as if to say 'don't hide in your head.' Her eyes were seething, almost burning with hate.

I couldn't find my voice, like it had disappeared, afraid to confront this new Jade. My tears though – they were uninhibited, each drop painfully drooping down my cheek. I finally managed to cry out the word no, an empty word.

"I don't believe you. Everything was fine until you left my house. What happened?" Her last two words came out with such mar. Her eyes glossy, I can tell her vision was being blurred by them but she refused to shed them. Her grip on my arms tightened.

"We kissed." I bluntly said with it being half an honest answer, he kissed me. Her eyes widened in surprise but quickly exteriorized into hurt. She slid her hands away from my shoulders, lifeless, she stood still letting the words absorb deep into her heart.

Tears silently fall down her cheeks. "Fuck you, Vega." She hisses. "How could you?" Her eyes are hitting the floor, while tears drop hard onto her combat boots.

"It. Just. Happened. We kissed and—"

"So that justifies what you did to me last night? Do you—do you have any idea how I felt? I wanted to run, to hide away deep into my room and drench my pillows in tears. To scream out to the skies what an incomplete cruel asshole you were being. Everything was normal, and no I will not stress that enough because we were perfect in the morning." She covers her mouth with her forearm, her face cringes as tears flow out. "Be honest with me, did he do something to make you do this?"

"No—"

"Fuck you, Vega! I know that fucking cad, he's a manipulative cunt and I know he won't stop at nothing until he gets what he wants. So tell me, babe—the truth. I'll go and blow off his fucking brains, fuck I don't know but just tell me he put you up to this because I don't know what I would do if-if you're doing this—if you're leaving me because you no longer want to be with me."

I want to slice my own throat, slice it deep in hopes that the truth comes pouring out but instead a mouthful of lies start pouring out, like vomit. Huge disgusting blobs of lies. She just stands still as I tell her that _I _have fallen for Ryder—that I have for a while. It comes out sketchy but believable.

She scoffs. Her tears are no longer from lament but rather from anger. She tosses the door open, she slides in. "You know what? Good thing I fucked you before you went off with that-that cunt! Once you realize the type of person he is, don't come crying to me!" She slams the car door shut as she drives off, printing the pavement with her tires.

"It's done."

"Excellent. You already know the next part of the plan. See you Monday, babe."

"Fuck you." I spit out.

A sneer escapes his lips before he hangs up.

* * *

_Lies, revenge, and more lies. Such a mess for both girls. I feel bad for Jade, I see her as this impervious person and for me to write this sad Jade makes me die a little inside. Well anyways reviews will be gladly accepted, pretty please. _


End file.
